


Randomly Generated

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabbles, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles from the Mass Effect Random Pairing and Prompt Generator, just for the hell of it. Tags will update as I write more, whenever that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missed (Shepard/Jenkins)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing kept giving me prompts that made me want to sniffle, like this one: 
> 
> Shepard/Jenkins, say goodbye

There had been so many reasons. So many reasons to pretend he hadn’t noticed the glances being cast his way. To keep himself apart. To pretend he didn’t feel it, too. 

Regulations, the kid’s age and inexperience, his own insecurities… What did they matter now? He held his jaw tight, not letting any emotions escape as he bent down and closed the boy’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Richard,” he whispered. 

He’d tried to do the right thing for both of them. 

Looking up, he saw Alenko watching him, expressionless. But he knew. Shepard could see it in his eyes. He swallowed and straightened, pulling up his gun. “Let’s go. The mission’s too important to jeopardize.” 

The biotic nodded seriously. “Yes, sir,” he said softly, not making any other comment, for which the commander was grateful.


	2. Some Kind of Obsessed (Zaeed/Joker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaeed/Joker, too close for comfort

There was something about having a bounty hunter leaning against the back of your chair that was… well, freaky. It’s not that he was scared of him (except for, well, you know, the way he could probably pound his face in without batting an eye, or the stories he kept telling about various interesting ways he’d killed people). But seriously, he wasn’t going to do anything, right? Shepard trusted him. 

He glanced nervously over his shoulder and yelped when he found the merc’s face inches away from his. 

“You all right, kid?” Massani asked, tipping his head slightly. His voice never lost that rough edge, but there was something there that Joker hadn’t expected. Concern? Tenderness? Weird. 

“Uh… uh… yeah. Just… yeah. I’m good.” 

“You seem tense.” The face was gone, then, but there were hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently… seriously gently. He wasn’t breaking bones or anything. It… felt good. No one ever touched him, treated him like some kind of porcelain vase Grandma used to like before she passed on or something. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch despite his misgivings. 

A calloused thumb brushed his neck. “Don’t worry, kid,” the raspy voice went on. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Heh. Unless you want it that way.” 

His eyes flew open and his cheeks flushed. “I, you… what?” He blinked a few times, then turned his head to stare up at the older man. “Are you coming on to me?” 

A dry chuckle answered him. “Give the lad a cookie. Took you goddamn long enough.” That thumb was on his cheek now, moving in slow circles. Joker was finding it difficult to breathe. This kind of attention was pretty rare for him. “So,” Zaeed went on, and now he was in front of him, standing right up against his chair, legs pressing against his knees. “What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?”

He was silent for a long moment, staring up into the merc’s mismatched eyes. Then he leaned forward carefully and raised his hand, curling it around the back of Zaeed’s neck. He guided him down into a slow, soft kiss. The older man matched his pace, not pushing, not forcing injury on him. “Yeah, okay,” he murmured against his lips. A smile crossed his face. “If it’ll stop you lurking around here like some kind of obsessed stalker, then sure.” 

Zaeed snorted. “Think I’ll get bored of you after a quick fuck? Don’t be so sure. I’m a tenacious bastard.” He chuckled roughly and pressed his lips to the younger man’s once more. “Come on, then. Let’s find out.”


	3. Better Than Sweaters (Kaidan/Wrex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan/Wrex, anything to keep warm

“Mom was right. I should have brought a sweater.” 

Wrex gives an amused snort, glancing over at him. The human biotic is a master of understatement. Wrex would have said something about the cold being enough to shrivel his nuts to the size of a turian’s. Humans are soft, though, and Alenko’s flippant remark masks real discomfort.

He keeps an eye on him as they’re moving through the labs. He’s not worried about Shepard; she’s almost like a krogan herself. Her rage can keep her warm enough until she figures out how to power the station up again. Alenko, on the other hand, is shaking slightly despite himself. Falling behind. 

Being weak gets you killed. It’s how it should be. But… he’s been around humans too long. Some of their sentimentality is rubbing off. And besides, Shepard likes the runt. She’ll be pissed if he turns to ice. And when she’s pissed, she spreads it around. 

He lets Shepard move ahead, falling back to keep pace with Alenko. The commander’s actually out of sight when he stops and puts an arm around the male human, pulling him close against his larger bulk. There’s too much armor in the way for heat transfer, but at least it blocks some of the cold air from reaching him. And as for the rest…

He silences the man’s confused protest with a thick finger over his mouth, then activates a biotic field around the two of them. He’s not stupid, he knows a bit about how things work. This should keep the human’s heat from escaping. He could have done it from across the room, but it uses less of his power this way. He needs that power for when they get attacked. 

And if there’s one thing he’s learned from travelling with Shepard, it’s wherever they are, they will get attacked. 

It takes a few moments for Alenko to realize what the krogan’s doing, but when he does, he relaxes. Soon he’s recovered enough to add his own biotics into the shield. 

Wrex gasps at the feeling. It’s like nothing he’s experienced before. Krogan biotics are rare, and they never do anything like this. It’s… intimate. It creates a warmth of its own, more than enough to save the human. 

Kaidan twists in his arms, staring up at him, eyes reflecting the blue glow of their combined energies. Wrex isn’t sure which of them moves first. All he knows is soft human lips are on his, and he’s pulling the man even closer. He grunts in frustration as armor cracks into armor. He’s too engrossed in the feelings as he starts flipping the catches on the human’s gear, too caught up to notice the sound of generators firing up. 

Shepard’s voice is the only thing that breaks through the haze that surrounds them both. “Got it. What happened to… Whoa.” 

Wrex pulls away, collapsing the biotic field, but it’s too late. She’s seen it. Kaidan’s blinking, obviously even more effected than the krogan is. “It’s not what it looks like,” Wrex growls, glaring threateningly at Shepard. 

The woman raises an eyebrow. “It’s not?”

“Next time I’ll let him freeze.” He turns around and stalks off towards the next point of their repairs.

“No, you won’t.”

It’s not Shepard’s voice that makes him look back. Alenko’s gazing at him, a knowing smile on his lips. He rehooks the clasps of his armor, apparently unconcerned about the implications. He strides past the krogan, turning his head back as he passes. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Wrex watches him go, wondering just what he’s gotten himself into, and knowing that he won’t be able to resist finding out.


End file.
